Memorias
by Muinesva
Summary: En aquel tormentoso día de otoño no quedaba más que el desconsuelo al ver partir a quien ellos habían considerado una hermana. Porque los amigos son para siempre. Historia escrita para el concurso "Recordando una amistad" de Potterfics.


**Memorias **

_por Muinesva_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Con esta historia participé en el Concurso "Recordando una amistad" en Potterfics, y estoy muy contenta por haber obtenido el quinto lugar. _

* * *

**I**

**En Hogwarts**

Helga tocó suavemente la puerta de la recámara de Rowena, esperando escuchar su voz indicándole que pasara. Pero no oyó nada. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y asomó la cabeza, deseosa por contarle a su amiga lo que acababa de suceder. Quizás así se recuperase y de esa forma lograría levantarse de aquel lecho en el que se hallaba postrada. Siempre tan fuerte y orgullosa, que ni siquiera le contó que una enfermedad la había atacado. Si no fuera porque había perdido el conocimiento aquella lejana tarde, Helga no hubiera sabido nada. Siempre diciendo que estaba bien y restándole importancia a cualquier dolor, o llevándolo en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta que sufría. Así era Rowena.

—Rowena —llamó, escudriñando con los ojos entrecerrados la habitación que se hallaba casi sumida en la oscuridad— Rowena, ¡Salazar ha vuelto!

Apenas podía contener la emoción en su voz. Se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y se sentó suavemente en la cama, al lado de su amiga, quien parecía profundamente dormida. Le tomó de la mano pero al hacerlo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Empalideció al percibir la frialdad antinatural de la piel de Rowena.

—¡No, por Maeve! —gritó desesperada mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y un profundo dolor la inundaba.

Salazar entró en la habitación, sobresaltado, y quedó de piedra al ver a Helga llorar sobre Rowena. Se acercó con pasos cortos y vacilantes, temiendo verla sin vida. La última vez la había visto con los ojos llenos de vitalidad, triste y decepcionada por su causa, sin duda, pero respirando.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por verla sonreír una vez más.

Godric apareció de repente, con semblante preocupado y, sin perder tiempo, fue hacia Helga y la tomó por los hombros de manera delicada pero firmemente, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, Helga —le dijo en voz baja—. Se ha ido, no puedes hacer nada.

Godric miraba a Rowena con gran pesar, abrazando a Helga quien hundió el rostro en el pecho del mago, sollozando violentamente. Salazar se aproximó a Rowena y se arrodillo ante ella, tomó entre sus manos la delicada y pálida mano de la bruja y depositó en ella un suave beso.

—Perdóname por haberme marchado —le susurró con voz grave, mientras sentía resbalar por su mejilla una solitaria lágrima.

**II**

**El acantilado**

Las rugientes olas rompían contra las rocas con fuerza, convirtiéndose en miles de gotas que se elevaban y volvían a caer, mezclándose de nuevo con el mar, volviendo a su origen, siguiendo un interminable círculo. El viento agitaba la verde hierba de la cima del acantilado, dando la impresión de que la suave alfombra que formaba ondeaba armoniosamente, imitando los oscilantes movimientos de las aguas, como si incluso ellas estuvieran dando el adiós, llevándose el alma al otro lado. Las oscuras nubes se arremolinaban en torno al lugar, presagiando una tormenta, como un símbolo del desasosiego que inundaba el ambiente aquel funesto día.

Tres figuras se acercaban lentamente hasta el borde del acantilado, rodeando un gran monolito colocado en posición horizontal que hacía de lecho fúnebre sobre el que yacía una mujer. El viento agitaba su túnica azul oscuro, bordada con hilos color cobre, y sus negros y ondulados cabellos acomodados a ambos lados de su rostro, cayendo por sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Sus manos, que se hallaban cruzadas sobre el abdomen, sostenían su varita. Estaba hermosa. Se podía decir que la muerte le había devuelto la lozanía que se había llevado la enfermedad.

Salazar y Godric observaron a Rowena con abatimiento. Helga tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las manos unidas, fuertemente apretadas. En silencio, permanecieron ahí, sin quitar la mirada de la gran bruja que reposaba ante ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres elevaron sus varitas casi al mismo tiempo y apuntaron hacia el monolito. Tres rayos dorados rodearon a Rowena y se entrelazaron y cuando desaparecieron, segundos después, dejaron a la vista una estela de piedra, en donde apareció grabado el nombre de Rowena.

Detrás de los fundadores, a unos metros, se encontraban todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, dando el último adiós a una de sus mentoras. Los alumnos de su casa, los Ravenclaw, estaban en primera fila con la mirada baja. En medio de la multitud se podía ver flotar a algunas pocas figuras gris perla, apenas visibles a la luz del día. Una de ellas estaba separada de todos, más cerca a la tumba; flotaba cabizbaja, y lloraría si pudiera. Helena deseaba volver a ver a su madre, a pesar de haber estado ahí cuando su corazón se detuvo, en paz, tras verla una vez más. Ironías de la vida, se habían ido de este mundo casi al mismo tiempo, y se preguntaba si, como ella, elegiría volver. O por el contrario sería más sensata, y menos temerosa de lo desconocido y decidiría emprender un nuevo viaje, con nuevas historias, como aquellas que gustaba oírle contar hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que la ambición la cegara y huyera, traicionando a su propia madre.

Helga elevó su varita una vez más y una nube amorfa salió disparada de ella, directo hacia el cielo, tomando luego la forma de un águila que remontó el vuelo, poderosa, planeando en círculos encima de la multitud y alejándose, perdiéndose entre las nubes, sobre el mar.

**III**

**Remembranzas**

La estancia estaba casi a oscuras, solo un par de velas dispuestas sobre la mesa daban una pálida luminosidad al lugar. La chimenea estaba apagada a pesar de la frialdad del ambiente, pero eso no parecía importarles en lo más mínimo a los que se hallaban ahí. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, y el agua bajaba por ellos copiosamente como si tras el vidrio estuviese una cascada.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban Helga, Godric y Salazar, en silencio, con la mirada gacha y tres copas llenas de vino de saúco frente a ellos. Godric suspiró pesadamente y, con lentitud pero con decisión, cogió su copa y la levantó.

—Por Rowena —dijo con voz grave.

—Por Rowena —repitieron Helga y Salazar, en un dúo sombrío.

Los dos magos terminaron el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y dejaron el recipiente vacío en la mesa, con un golpe sordo. Helga, sin embargo, no pudo dar más que un par de pequeños tragos debido al nudo que sentía en la garganta. Dejó la copa en la mesa y se secó una lágrima fugitiva de la esquina del ojo. Godric tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. Helga, sin mirarlo, sonrió levemente con tristeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Recuerdo —empezó con voz temblorosa, como si de un momento a otro se echara a llorar. Su voz parecía tan extraña. Godric apretó más su mano, dándole fuerzas—, recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos —Helga controló su voz y sonrió con nostalgia, abriendo los ojos y mirando con lágrimas contenidas a sus amigos, que también esbozaron una melancólica sonrisa, rememorando.

El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. El día en que cuatro jóvenes magos y brujas se conocieron en las mágicas tierras de la Isla Esmeralda había quedado atrás. En aquel lugar fueron pupilos de la reina Maeve, aquella que les había enseñado todo lo que sabían, preparándolos para una larga vida llena de sabiduría, conociendo los secretos mejor conservados del maravilloso y antiguo arte de la magia.

Durante años, aquellos cuatro amigos habían recorrido las islas, aquellas tierras ancestrales en busca de perfeccionar sus habilidades y, con el tiempo, habían logrado lo que muchos ansiaban: convertirse en los más grandes magos y brujas de su época. Y llevados por su éxito, decidieron fundar juntos lo que posteriormente sería el mejor y más conocido colegio de magia.

Y lo que al comienzo fue nada más que un sueño, con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en realidad.

A la luz de las velas, el ambiente se tornó más cálido mientras Helga decía, sin que la voz le temblase ya, lo difícil que parecía en aquella época lograr ese sueño que tenían en común.

Durante toda la noche, los tres amigos recordaron vivencias junto a su amiga que tomó la decisión de partir.

Porque juntos habían compartido tantas cosas, estuvieron ahí incondicionalmente y sacaron la cara por ellos ante todos, defendiéndose mutuamente, ayudándose, como en ese duelo en que Godric fue derrotado y Salazar, furioso, tomó su lugar, aplastando a aquel molesto brujo que había osado vilipendiar el orgullo de Godric. Como cuando Helga pasó una semana encerrada en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie tras saber que el joven que le había declarado su afecto hacía poco, había contraído nupcias con otra mujer. Rowena, en aquella ocasión, había irrumpido en los aposentos de su amiga tratando por todos los medios de lograr que saliera, pero nada funcionó. Excepto aquella tarta de frutos rojos que la misma Helga gustaba invitar a alguien deprimido, con la intención de subirle el ánimo. Rowena, que era poco dada a la culinaria, fue a visitar las cocinas y ayudada por los elfos, preparó una de aquellas famosas tartas que fue el milagro para que su amiga volviera a ser la ser siempre.

—Fue un pequeño instante de debilidad —recordó Helga, un tanto avergonzada por su actitud de antaño—. Pero aparte de la tarta, lo que jamás abandonó mi mente fue lo que me dijo Rowena aquel día.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Salazar, genuinamente interesado.

Helga sonrió y miró a sus amigos mientras sentía de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta ante ese recuerdo. Temió que se le rompiera la voz, pero respiró hondo y, sin dejar de sonreír dijo en voz alta lo que le había dicho su amiga un día gris de invierno.

_Olvídalo, Helga. No vale la pena. Lo que en verdad importa es la amistad. Recuérdalo, los amigos son para siempre. Yo estoy aquí. Y Godric. Y Salazar. Nos tienes contigo. Jamás te dejaremos. _

Todos guardaron silencio. Salazar bajó la mirada, avergonzado y el arrepentimiento que lo carcomía desde hacía tiempo se acrecentó. Sintió una mano fuerte apretando su hombro con aprecio y levantó los ojos. Godric lo miraba.

—En verdad estoy orgulloso de que hayas cambiado de parecer —le dijo seriamente—. Gracias a Rowena te he perdonado.

—Ella nos volvió a unir —dijo Helga extendiendo las manos, en una silenciosa invitación. Los magos tomaron cada uno la mano que su amiga les ofrecía, con sincero cariño—, y como era costumbre, ella tenía razón —sonrió y los miró a ambos como si quisiera asegurarse que jamás volverían las desavenencias entre ellos—, los amigos son para siempre.


End file.
